


By your side

by HamsterBunny93



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterBunny93/pseuds/HamsterBunny93
Summary: It just another day where Wonho needs a hug and a shoulder to cry on...





	By your side

**Author's Note:**

> Another kiho hug ;) Enjoy! 
> 
> P/s : ignore the typo or mistakes in my writing kkk

Monsta X is free from schedule today and everyone is going out except Wonho and Kihyun. Kihyun just finished his breakfast and about to go to the living room to watch television. Its already nine in the morning but Kihyun still cant see Wonho. Its weird because usually Wonho wakes up as early as him to work out. But, today, its different. So, Kihyun turns to go to the older's room to check on him. 

"Knock, knock" He knocks the door as soon as he arrived but no respond. "Wonho hyung? Its Kihyun here," He calls but there is still nothing from Wonho. Kihyun starts to get worry. "Hyung, I will get in, okay?" he continues before he opens the door and looks for his hyung. 

"Wonho... Hyung?" He calls and searches for Wonho, only to find the older is covering in blanket on the bed. "Hyung, are you okay?" Kihyun asks before he heads to the bed. He can hear sniffling sounds from inside the blanket and that worries him more. "Hyung, are you crying?" Kihyun asks again in worry as he touch Wonho's shoulder under the blanket. Wonho sobs can be hear clearly now which make Kihyun pulls away the blanket. 

That's when Kihyun is greeted by a vulnerable looking Wonho, who is crying while hugging his knees close to his chest. "Hyung! Oh my! What happened?" Kihyun asks in shock as he sits at the edge of the bed before reaching for Wonho. "Hyung~ look at me," Kihyun requests softly and somehow Wonho obeys. He releases his knees and turns to look at Kihyun with his puffy eyes. "Hyung, is it that day again?" Kihyun asks and the other nods while sobbing. The younger of the two looks at his hyung with sympathy before helping the other to sit. 

Wonho will always have this one day, at least once a month, where he cries for no reason, just feels the need to let his sadness out. He usually will covers himself in blanket until the members reach out to him and give him the hug and comfort he need.  
Kihyun then pulls his sweater's sleeve until it reaches his palm before brings it to Wonho's face. He wipes of the elder's tears softly and finished it with his thumbs. He then cups Wonho's face and looks into the other's puffy eyes. Wonho is still sniffling and sobbing. His eyes are red as well as his nose. He also starts to hiccup. 

When Kihyun thought Wonho's tears stop, he knows he is wrong. The older's tears are still flowing non-stop which make the younger wipes it off with his thumb. Kihyun then pats Wonho's hair gently before pulling his hyung into his embrace. Wonho's head is now resting on his shoulder while his hands are secured around Wonho's big built. Kihyun pats Wonho's shoulder and rubs his back in circular motion to calm him. "It's okay, hyung. Just let everything out. You'll feel better later," Kihyun says softly, still patting his hyung's shoulder. 

Wonho hugs Kihyun waist and gets closer to the younger, searching for warmth and comfort. He is still crying but he is slowing down. Kihyun's sweater is wet at the shoulder part but it never bothers him. He still patiently wait for his hyung to calm down. 

When Wonho seems to be calm a little, Kihyun voices out. "Hyung, let me get you some warm breakfast," he says but only to get head shakes from Wonho. "Should I sings you to sleep?" Kihyun ask not wanting to force Wonho do what he doesnt want. With that, he gets a nod from the older and it makes Kihyun smiles. "Let me lay you down," The younger says before he lays Wonho down carefully. Kihyun is about to settles himself sitting at the edge of the bed but Wonho is not letting his hold on the younger's sweater.  
"Want me to hug you to sleep too?" Kihyun asks and gets several nods from Wonho. Kihyun smiles softly at the sight before climbing the bed and settles himself besides Wonho. Wonho immediately pulls Kihyun into a hug and get himself comfortable leaning his head to Kihyun's chest. Kihyun's smell comfort and calm him. Kihyun just follows whatever the older do to him and tries to get comfy in the process. 

One of Kihyun's hands becomes Wonho's pillow and the other one is patting Wonho's head continuously. Wonho likes it and he closes his eyes at the soft touch. Kihyun starts to sing 'Beautiful by Crush' with his honey voice while his hands keep on patting and playing with Wonho's hair.

After finished singing, Kihyun checks on Wonho. The elder already stops sobbing but still sniffling in his sleep. Looks like he cries for a long time. So, Kihyun decides to stay besides him for the older's comfort and warmth. He stretches out his hand to cover both of them with the blanket before engulfing Wonho into his hug completely. With that, both of them drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Wonho in this story too sometimes but yeah, just let it out and it will get better with time :) please know that there are people who loves you somewhere out there ^^ hope you guys have a good day! Thank you <3
> 
> P/s : the song just come out in my head and plus, Kihyun ever sang that song too. So, I chose Beautiful by Crush ^^


End file.
